FBS: Sjeniklik (race)
Biology and appearance Sjeniklik are a crustaceous race, with a truly unsettling visage to many of the other races. Their mandibles also inhibit them from communicating any language beyond clicking and shrill screeches. Because of this they rely upon signs, gestures, or expensive electronic translators to communicate. They come in a variety of colors; pale gree, grey-blue, dull red and pink, and the most common being a brown color. Their chitin carapace is strong, and able to resist many strong blunt forces, but is susceptable to puncturing in certain places. The Sjeniklik male will be slightly larger, and tougher than females, usually about half a foot taller in height with meatier arms and digits. Mating happens once in a Sjeniklik's life when they reach the height of maturity (32 years) and take on a partner. They will lay a clutch of eggs between 10 and 40, many of which will die before hatching due to their extreme fragility. Typically 30-40% of eggs lain will hatch successfully. After mating, the two Sjeniklik will leave the young together with the young of their peers in one place (in modern days a communal center, typically) to grow and learn until they are roughly 5 or so years old and can enter society as individuals. The parents will stay together for the rest of their lives, but will not raise the children they birth - they will simply remain partners and more or less ignore or forget about their children. An interesting feature of Sjeniklik biology is their incredibly keen sensory organs. They possess six eyes, two frontal antennae, and two antennae pointing backward on their heads - all with individual functions and some with multiple functions. Between their sets of eyes, they can see in any color spectrum. X-ray, UV, infra red, really any spectrum - even three at once. Their frontal antennaes can detect pheromones, scents from up to twenty yards away with significant clarity, and detect movement. Their other antennaes can pick up electrical currents and frequencies in the air, helping them to track prey underwater and detect electricity. All in all, they have remarkable sensory abilities and can sense and detect anything but the most incredibly concealed items. Sjeniklik are however, very susceptible to temperature, making them an uncommon sight off of one of their colonized worlds. Heats above 105 degrees farenheit are very painful for them, and above 115 degrees, deadly. Temperatures below 50 degrees farenheit are likewise uncomfortable, and below 40, deadly. They also have a particular weakness to radiation. They take twice the damage from radiation as other races, and at levels that would make other races sick, Sjeniklik develop lethal cancers in their vital organs. If a Sjeniklik suffers fracturing damage to the carapace, it will regrow within a matter of days to weeks depending on severity. Upon removal of a limb, a new one will begin to regrow after a week, and be totally reformed after a month. Sjeniklik smell badly out of water, and the stench gets worse the longer they are kept out of water. Interestingly, Sjeniklik actually eat minerals that float in ocean water naturally. Certain sediments like calcium, magnesium, sodium, and iron. Lastly, Sjeniklik demonstrate a notable dexterity. Their limbs and digits move with significant speed and precision, making them naturally skills engineers and technicians, especially of smaller devices which some races have trouble tinkering with. This makes them a serious asset to the industrial sector of the Sendine economy. History EARLY HISTORY The Sjeniklik, by nature have always been a wandering, nomadic people split into a number of great houses. Over time their current government system developed from this and has been in place for thousands of years - and was changed very little to mesh with the Thock government. THE THOCK CHALLENGE AND THE ULTOR TREATY By the time the Sjeniklik encountered the Thock for the first time, they had already been introduced to galactic society somewhat. It was not their first contact, though it was the most important by far. They had created powerful lanes of trade with other races, but no serious political agreements. Thus, when they defeated the Thock with their superior space technology (TL 12 vs TL 8), they shrewdly used the opportunity to forge a strong alliance with a more physically imposing, and combative race. Psionic Potential The Sjeniklik are less psionically inclined than most races, including the Thock. This said, they can still use psionic powers with some capability and in rare cases, mastery. Sjeniklik have very little ability to use psionics to perform feats of telekinesis, and most who try fail or lose their concentration. They do however, a particular penchant for using psionics to detect mental activity nearby and perform telepathy, which many use to communicate quickly and easily with foreigners, if they have the focus to do so. In-game Stats Ideas Category:Sendine Combine Category:FBS:Race Category:Blind Seraph Category:Sentient Category:Fyrea